The Babysitters Club Reunion
by welshfairy
Summary: It has been fifteen years since the Baby-sitters Club first began. Where are the members now? Are they still friends? What will happen when they come together again? Read and find out! COMPLETED
1. Stacey

Chapter One - Stacey  
  
Stacey McGill was fishing through her Louis Vuitton purse in an attempt to find her apartment keys. The elevator had almost reached the penthouse floor and she was still scrambling to find them. Opi nail polish, a Vogue magazine, pens, her wallet full of platinum and gold credit cards, but no keys. "Aaarghhh," she exclaimed in frustration as she stamped her perfectly pedicured foot. Finally, her fingertips found the key ring at the bottom of her purse just as the elevator dinged, signaling her floor.  
  
After unlocking the door, Stacey tossed the keys into the silver dish on the hall table and let her briefcase and purse drop to the floor. She went into the living room and stretched out on the leather couch heaving a big sigh. Stacey had an amazing view of Central Park and the city from the living room but was grateful she couldn't hear all the sounds of the city. Jackhammers, taxi cabs' blaring horns, street vendors shouting seemed to echo in her head after the brief walk from the subway to her building. However, she could finally relax as it was Friday and the long work week was over.  
  
This week seemed to be particularly hectic at work. It was tax season and her job as a top auditor for Wesley, Greene, and Stanley was really putting a strain on her. After many weekends of putting in overtime and making business trips to London and Berlin, she was exhausted. She had promised herself that this weekend would be hers to relax.  
  
"Rrrrrinnnggg!" Stacey picked up the cordless phone from the end table. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hey, Stace! It's me," the voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Hi, Claud," Stacey said, her mood perking up.  
  
"Listen, I have the best idea on what to do tomorrow! How about you come over and we'll go out to Coney Island for the day! We'll be like kids! Eat hot dogs and drink lemonade from Nathan's Famous, walk along the water and find seashells, ride the roller coaster, eat taffy, it'll be great!" Claudia exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Claud, that would be so much fun!" Stacey replied excitedly. "I haven't been out there in ages!"  
  
"Great! Come over first thing in the morning," Claudia planned. "Then when we get back we can chill at my place for the evening and order in some Chinese food from Mr. Chow's. We can be all girly and do facials and gossip."  
  
"That sounds great!" Stacey agreed. Just then, the doorbell buzzed. "Listen, Claud, I've got to go. I think Colin is here. I'll definitely see you first thing in the morning though. I can't wait. Bye!"  
  
The doorbell rang again. Stacey dashed over and opened the door. There stood the most handsome man Stacey had ever seen. Even after two years together, he still made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Hi lovely," he smiled. He reached over and enveloped her in a great hug and kissed her gently. He pulled back and gave her a long look. "You look exhausted." Stacey laughed and pulled him into the apartment and he shut the door behind them.  
  
"Gee thanks!" she replied laughing.  
  
Colin glanced at his watch and then at her. "Stacey, we're supposed to be at the restaurant by seven! You're not even ready!"  
  
"I know!" she replied. "I worked over trying to get those last few reports faxed to Tim out in Seattle before five their time. I'll hurry, I promise!" She stood on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek and then dashed for the master bedroom and bathroom before he could protest any more.  
  
She quickly slipped out of her work clothes and hurried into the shower. Thankfully, Marian, her housekeeper had already laid out her dress for the evening that had come back from the dry cleaners. While Stacey was getting ready, she shivered with happiness thinking of Colin. They had met when she was on business in London two years ago. Ever since then they had to make do with a long distance relationship. However, Colin came to New York quite frequently to visit her and she was in London often for business. He was tall, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Colin spoke with a charming British accent that still made her knees go to jelly. He was a solicitor with a top London firm and was so devoted to Stacey. She couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
Stacey quickly blow dried her long, straight blonde hair and applied her makeup carefully. She put on the halter top Marc Jacobs dress and slipped her Manolo Blahniks on. A spritz of her favorite perfume and she was ready to go! Colin turned off the soccer game and whistled appreciatively. "You're absolutely the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Anastasia McGill." Stacey blushed. "And the latest!" he added. "We've got to hurry or we're going to lose our reservation!" She laughed and they hurried down the elevator to his waiting chauffered car.  
  
Together, they enjoyed a romantic dinner at Tavern on the Green, the restaurant they had their first date at. After the dishes had been cleared, a waiter brought over a bottle of champagne and two crystal glasses. Then, a trio of musicians came over playing violins. Stacey began to wonder what in the world was going on when Colin got up and came over to her. She started to get flustered and her heart began to beat quickly. He then got down on one knee and opened a black velvet box. Inside was a very large platinum and diamond engagement ring. Stacey felt like she couldn't quite catch her breath as he slid the ring on her finger and asked her those famous words. "Yes!!!" she squealed. "Oh, yes, yes, YES!!!" She threw her arms around his neck and he stood up lifting her off her feet. Just when she thought the evening couldn't get any more romantic, Colin walked her outside to a waiting horse drawn carriage. With the city lights twinkling above them, the cool, crisp evening drawing her closer to Colin, and the promise of a future wedding, Stacey was the happiest girl in the world.  
  
The next morning, Stacey and Colin awoke and were preparing to go out for breakfast together before she went to meet Claudia. Colin was sifting through the mail left on the hall table by the housekeeper while Stacey pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked into the hall.  
  
"I'm all ready!" she declared. "And on time!" He smiled and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.  
  
"You have a letter from someone in Stoneybrook, Connecticut," Colin stated handing her the square white envelope. "The return name is "M. Bruno." Stacey excitedly took the envelope from him. Since her mother had moved back to the city when Stacey was in college, Stacey hadn't been back in years. Correspondence was limited to the annual Christmas card from a few of her old friends and eventually even that disappeared. She guessed that's what happened to a lot of old friends, you just grew up and moved on. Claudia was really her only contact with that old life. Tearing open the envelope, Stacey found it was an invitation...an invitation to a reunion of the Babysitters Club. 


	2. Claudia

Chapter Two – Claudia  
  
Claudia lazily stretched out in her bed and kicked the covers to the foot of the bed. It was early Saturday morning and the birds were singing in the trees outside her bedroom window and she could hear the shouts and laughter of the neighborhood children. The sun was streaming in through the strings of beads that worked as funky curtains. Claudia yawned as she climbed out of bed and let her feet hit the cool wood floor. She wandered sleepily into the kitchen to fix herself some cereal and then settled down on the couch.  
  
She loved her Brooklyn town house. It wasn't big or fancy but was plenty of space for Claudia. The first floor had a small kitchen and eating nook, there was a living room as well. The second floor consisted of her bedroom, bathroom, and guest bedroom. The third floor was completely open and served as her work space. Her house was in the middle of a very multi-cultural neighborhood. Any kind of food you wanted, the neighborhood had. There were little jazz clubs, lots of art shops, clothes stores that featured vintage and unique items, Claudia felt right at home. She had been here for years now. After high school, she and Stacey had moved to New York to pursue their dreams. They shared an apartment together while Stacey attended NYU and Claudia went to the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn. After college, Stacey really went for the finer things in life while Claudia longer for the artsy life. So they each got their own apartments and took totally different paths, but still stayed the best of friends and got together frequently for girly chats and fun. Claudia opened her own art gallery and studio in Brooklyn. She showcased her own work along with many local artists from the area. It didn't make lots of money, but it paid the rent and let her eat. Best of all, it made her happy.  
  
Claudia looked around her place. It was a bit of a mess. Creative genius at work, she liked to think. Some friends had come over last night and before she knew it, Jacquan and Blake were on the porch playing some of their new music on the bongos and guitar; she, Katie, Erlean, and Frieda were munching on sushi and painting the walls with a new mural; and a bunch more were in the backyard grilling out and laughing.

Claudia went to put her empty cereal bowl in the already overflowing sink when the phone rang.  
  
"Morning!" she chirped.  
  
"Hey, Claud! It's me, Stacey. Listen, I'm really, really sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it today...."  
  
"Staaccceeeyyy!" she began to whine.  
  
"No, wait, listen," Stacey protested. "Colin proposed last night!" They both started squealing with excitement.  
  
"Oh, Stacey!" Claudia gushed. "I am so happy for you guys!"  
  
After explaining the events of the previous night, Claudia reluctantly let Stacey off the hook., only if she promised they'd meet up another day. Stacey promised and they eventually hung up the phone after much giggling and squealing.  
  
Claudia hung up the phone a bit dejectedly. She was happy for Stacey, she really was, she was just feeling a bit lonely. She had loads of friends, but no boyfriend or significant other. There had been guys in the past, but no one she really felt that spark with. Before she could get too despondent, Claudia decided to make plans of her own. She'd take the subway down to Brighton Beach herself and find a nice spot to set up her easel and charcoals. She quickly dressed in a tight fitting red tank top, oversized paint spattered denim overalls, and pulled her back in a bun with two red chopsticks stuck through it. Loading her materials in a backpack and tucking the collapsible easel under her arm, she set out for the day.  
  
Just as she began to head out, she noticed the mail on the rug in front of the mail slot in the door. She quickly tossed the advertisements and magazines and bills onto the stairs to sort through later. Then she noticed a perfectly square white envelope. Ripping it open she found it was an invitation from Mary Anne for a Babysitters Club reunion in a couple of weeks. Claudia smiled and tucked the invitation into the front pocket of her overalls. It had been ages since she'd been home. After the freedom she had in New York, she just found sleepy Stoneybrook so dull and stifling. She made herself go home for major holidays, but even then she didn't make a point to see any of her old friends. This would provide a good reason to go home though. Claudia began to get excited remembering old times and friends. She wondered what everyone was up to and where they were.  
  
Reminiscing fondly, Claudia locked up the house behind her and strolled to the subway station lost in a fog. After arriving at the boardwalk in front of the beach, she set up her easel. Her plan was to sketch the scenes around her but she found her mind going back to the memories of her old friends. Instead of sketching the two old Russian men playing chess or the young couple with the baby in the sand, Claudia began to sketch her friends' faces from memory. Before she knew it, she had a complete scene drawn of the eight of them in her bedroom back in the heyday of the club. Kristy in the director's chair, Mary Anne braiding Dawn's hair, Mallory and Jessi making gum wrapper chains, Abby balancing a soccer ball on her head, Stacey painting her nails, and Claudia herself, digging for some kind of junk food under the bed.  
  
Claudia smiled fondly began to pack her materials up. She'd been out on the boardwalk for hours! She decided to grab a hot dog, waffle fries, and lemonade at Nathan's Famous before catching the subway back home. On second thought, Claudia decided to stop and buy her return train ticket to Stoneybrook before heading home for the day.


	3. Dawn

Chapter Three – Dawn  
  
Dawn Schafer-Mackenzie came in out of the waves shaking her hair with her surfboard tucked under her arm. The waves out on the North Shore of Oahu, Hawaii were rough today. Great for surfing, but dangerous nonetheless. She collapsed onto the sand and pulled her wet, long, blonde hair back into a ponytail as she examined the horizon. It looked like a storm could be brewing out in the distance. Heavy, dark clouds were rolling in and the wind had picked up quite a bit. Even though Dawn was a professional, she didn't want to mess with Mother Nature and end up splayed across the jagged rocks down the beach. She decided to call it a day and started the short walk back to the parking lot. Dawn gently laid her surfboard in the back of her Jeep. It was a prize from winning a recent surf competition in Fiji and she took special care of it. She unzipped her wet suit and pulled a t- shirt and shorts over her bikini. Dawn didn't bother putting the cover on the Jeep as she thought she could make it back home before the storm hit. Putting the Jeep into gear, she pulled out onto the empty highway than ran around the perimeter of the island and headed home.  
  
Home. Dawn chuckled to herself as she thought of the meaning of the word. She had moved around more than anyone she knew. During her adolescence, she had bounced back and forth between California and Connecticut before finally settling down and finishing high school in California. It had been a really hard decision to make, but her surfing had become the number one priority in her life and contrary to her parents' feelings, she wanted to make a life out of it. Her parents were so disappointed that she decided to forgo college in favor of a beach bum/ hobo type of life. For six years she lived out of suitcase, traveling all over the world, constantly searching for better waves to master her skills. California, Hawaii, Fiji, Australia, Thailand, Bora Bora, Spain, the Seychelles, Dawn had been all over the world learning and growing. After her most recent successful competition in Fiji, Dawn turned professional and finally settled in Hawaii with her husband Tyler. Dawn met Tyler in his native Australia and he was a surfer as well. Neither one of them held a "real" job. Instead they lived off promotional deals and prize winnings from competitions. They were by no means wealthy, but lived happy and comfortably in an open air house right on the beach. Dawn could eat mangoes and make coconut-banana smoothies from the trees right outside her front door. She was so blissfully happy. The ocean, fresh food, a husband who loved her and shared the same interests, what more could she ask for?  
  
Dawn pulled the Jeep into the gravel driveway and into the covered carport just before the splattering of large raindrops could be heard on the metal roof. "Made it!" she breathed with relief as she grabbed her tote bag and made a run for the house.  
  
Inside the house, she found it quiet and peaceful. The only sound Dawn could hear was the gentle whirring of the ceiling fans circling lazily. She walked through the sunken living room and glanced out through the large sliding glass doors to the covered porch on the back. Tyler was stretched out on the hammock dozing and fresh vegetables and fish were sending off delicious smells from the grill. Dawn joined Tyler on the hammock. It was so peaceful listening to the crashing waves from the beach and the gentle rain on the roof as they rocked together.  
  
"You got a letter from home," Tyler remarked.  
  
"Which home?" Dawn chuckled. "East or West coast?"  
  
"Stoneybrook. It's from your sister, Mary Anne but it looks really formal," Tyler replied in his lilting Australia drawl. Her curiosity piqued, Dawn quickly went into the house and found the letter on the kitchen counter. Opening it up, she found it was an invitation to a reunion of the Babysitters Club. Delightedly, Dawn took it out to the porch to show Tyler.  
  
"Are you going to go?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Of course I'm going to go!" Dawn replied. "They were my best friends growing up! I haven't seen some of them in absolutely ages...." Dawn mused quietly. "Of course I saw Mary Anne last year for Christmas, but I haven't seen anyone else since....man, in forever!"  
  
Dawn gazed out at the ocean from the porch swing rocking softly, deep in nostalgic thoughts. 


	4. Mallory

Chapter 4 – Mallory  
  
The music was thumping loudly and the bright flashes of cameras could be seen over the high partition. The booming voice announced the name of the designer, "Henri de Lousou" in his thick French accent. Then, with the loud bass intro of the next song as her cue, Mallory Pike stepped out onto the catwalk. Strutting proudly down the long runway, showing of the latest in couture fashion, Mallory was in her element. Her tall 5'10, thin frame showed off the outfit with perfection, her long, copper hair swung as she walked with grace and power. This was her life. Fashion, Europe, music, life!  
  
After the show ended and all the models had taken their last walk down the runway, the designer caught Mallory's hand and together they bowed to the audience. Mallory then went with the rest of the girls to the back of the stage and staggered over to her dressing table and yanked the uncomfortable alligator skin boots off. She demanded an espresso from one of the assistants passing by and lit up a cigarette. Quickly she took off all of the heavy makeup and slipped into her favorite black leather pants and off the shoulder black top. She gave two cheeked kisses to a few of the girls and the designer before heading outside into the crowded Paris streets.  
  
Allesandro was waiting for Mallory on his Vespa motorbike. Allesandro was her latest boyfriend whom set met in Milan during her last fashion show. He was an aspiring male model and together they made a gorgeous, young, fun, flirty couple.  
  
As they whizzed through the narrow streets, Mallory marveled to herself, "Who would have ever imagined that boring, dull Mallory Pike would be living the life she is today?" Sometimes she still had to pinch herself that it was all true. When she was turned fourteen, the braces came off, she got contacts, a hair straightening iron, and went through a fantastic growth spurt. She was as long and leggy as a newborn colt. While a freshman at Riverbend, her class took a field trip to New York City. While walking to the Empire State Building, she was spotted by a scout from one of the top fashion agencies in the world. Her parents were always very lenient and felt their children should make their own choices, but even they weren't soft enough to allow their fourteen year old daughter to drop out of school and enter the modeling world. So, the day she graduated from Riverbend, she headed to New York City and to the agency that first spotted her. They were still interested in her and the rest was history.  
  
Mallory was presently living in her own flat in Paris. She traveled around Europe doing fashion shows and a few select print ads. Life was busy and fun. She had a lot of friends in the fashion world and when not working, she liked to hit the top clubs and night spots in Europe. She was recently in Ibiza and Greece sunbathing during the day and partying at night. Who would have known she ever had it in her?  
  
Alessandro and Mallory arrived at Rue St. Etienne where they climbed the stairs to her third floor flat. When she opened the door into the living room, Alessandro removed his sunglasses and exclaimed, "Mon dieu, Mallory! When was the last time you cleaned your apartment?"  
  
"I know, I know," she wearily replied. "I was in Frankfurt last week, Greece the week before that and I only got in from the airport last night from Amsterdam." She surveyed the clothes strewn everywhere, plants that were dead and shriveled, a distinctly sour smell coming from the kitchen, and take out boxes of Indian food that had gone moldy on the coffee table.  
  
"This is disgraceful, Mallory," Alessandro lectured her. "A beautiful girl such as you coming out of all of this mess.....c'est impossible!" Mallory just laughed at him. "Regarde! Your post has piled up for weeks here. You just walked on top of it!"  
  
"Oh, that," Mallory replied with a toss of her head. "No big deal. My manager will handle the bills and stuff. The rest is junk anyways."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Mallory opened the door to find a courier service representative.  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle," he handed her an air mail envelope that required her signature. She quickly signed her loopy scrawl and took the envelope from him. "Merci beaucoup," she thanked him and shut the door. Mallory tossed the envelope down on the floor and started to sort through the clothing in a nearby wardrobe.  
  
"I know my favorite Hermes scarf is here somewhere...." she murmured to herself. "It will be perfect for the party tonight."  
  
"Mallory!" Alessandro exclaimed. "Aren't you going to open the envelope?! It could be something very important!" He picked up the envelope and handed it to her.  
  
Sighing impatiently she ripped it open. "For you, Alessandro...anything" and gave him a slightly annoyed look.  
  
"Oh my lord!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Bad news?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, amazing news. A reunion of a group of my old childhood friends back in the States" she replied.  
  
"See!" Alessandro said triumphantly. "You would have missed this...reunion...if it weren't for me! That envelope would still be sitting on the floor by the time it was over."  
  
Mallory smiled at him dearly. "You're right, Alessandro. I don't know what I would have done if I'd have missed this! It's my chance!"  
  
"Your chance?" he asked befuddled.  
  
"Yes!" Mallory exclaimed. "My chance to show them the new and improved Mallory Pike. Mon cheri, you can't imagine what I used to be like!"  
  
"A horrible beast?" he laughed. "A la Hunchback de Notre Dame?"  
  
Mallory laughed. "Not quite." She went over to a cardboard box she had not yet unpacked and pulled out an old photo album. She then cleared some clothes off of the couch and together they sat down to marvel over the old Mallory Pike. As she laughed at the photos from BSC trips together, she started smiling at the old memories. Would anyone else have changed as much as she did? Only time would tell. 


	5. Abby

Chapter Five – Abby  
  
"Please take your backpack upstairs, Maya," Abby told her five year old daughter as she stirred the soup on the stovetop and simultaneously tried to keep two year old twins Daniel and Rachel from getting jam covered hands all over the kitchen walls.  
  
"But I'm tired," Maya whined. "I want to go watch t.v."  
  
"Not until you take that backpack upstairs!" Abby repeated. Maya heaved a heavy sigh and trudged out of the kitchen with her backpack in tow.  
  
"No!" Abby cried as Daniel spread a sticky hand over Rachel's hair. "Why in the world didn't I put them in their high chairs before giving them sandwiches?" she moaned as she reached for a wet sponge.  
  
Just then the telephone rang. Abby stretched for the phone as she attempted to clean Daniel's hands at the same time. "-ello?" she answered distractedly.  
  
"Abby, it's me. How's it going?"  
  
"Oh just fine, Eli. Keeping two toddlers and a moody five year old out of my hair as I attempt to cook dinner for all of us plus your family is going great," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," he said soothingly. "I'll be back from school in about half an hour. Hang on and then I'll take the kids off your hands so you can finish dinner."  
  
"Permanently?" Abby muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's that?" Eli responded distractedly.  
  
Abby immediately felt bad for her horrible comment. She loved her kids and would never, ever wish them away. She just wished she had a break for herself sometimes. Eli tried to help as much as he could, but he was very busy as a teacher at their local Hebrew school in Long Island.  
  
"Nothing," she answered. "Just please hurry!"  
  
Just then Maya started to scream. "Mommy! The soup!" she pointed towards the overflowing pot on the stove.  
  
"Eli, I have to go!" Abby quickly hung up the phone and made a dash for the stove.  
  
"It's okay, baby," Abby soothed Maya. "Listen, can you please take the twins into the den? I'll be right there to put a video on." She hated to sit the kids in front of the television, but if she didn't, she'd never get this dinner ready. Eli's parents were coming in from the city and everything had to be just perfect.  
  
About an hour later, Eli came home with his arms full of papers to grade. He took one look at the gleaming kitchen with fragrant aromas coming from it to Abby's frazzled state. "Go," he commanded. "Go upstairs and rest." I'll keep an eye on dinner and get the kids ready."  
  
"You're a darling!" Abby sighed wearily. Giving him a hug she headed upstairs and collapsed on their bed.  
  
"I need a vacation," she moaned.  
  
She loved being a mom, she really did. She just never imagined she'd have three children under the age of five before she was thirty. After graduating from Stoneybrook High School, she got a scholarship to play soccer at Hofstra in Long Island. She met Eli at temple and they started dating seriously and were married as soon as she graduated from college. After college, she was an assistant soccer coach at Hofstra until she got pregnant with Maya. Eli's parents were very old fashioned and he was raised to think Abby should stay home once having a child. She gave up her coaching career willingly and soon after Maya came the twins. Ever since then, she'd been a busy stay at home mom. It was rewarding, but sometimes she definitely missed that link with the outside world. Essentially, besides the kids and family, she didn't see many other people or have adult conversations. It was just too hard to drive to see her mom in Stoneybrook. Trying to get all the kids packed and ready was just a headache. Her mom came by on holidays, but otherwise, her work kept her swamped. What Abby would love more than anything would be a vacation. A real vacation.  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door. Abby sighed. Only ten minutes on her own and already someone needed something. "Come in."  
  
"Hi Mommy," Maya said. She made a running jump onto the bed with Abby and handed her an envelope. "Daddy said this came for you today and thought you wouldn't mind being bothered to read it."  
  
Abby smiled and was surprised when she saw the return address. M. Bruno in Stoneybrook?! Abby hadn't heard from Mary Anne since she'd received a congratulations card and gift on Maya's birth five years ago. Abby was embarrassed that she'd never sent a thank you card for the gift. No wonder Mary Anne never wrote again.  
  
Abby slit the envelope open and shrieked when she saw the invitation. Maya covered her ears as Abby laughed and shrieked. "Mommy!" Maya complained.  
  
"What's going on?!" Eli rushed into the room worriedly.  
  
"A vacation!" Abby managed to get out. "A real vacation! I got an invitation for a reunion with some old friends in Stoneybrook. Do you think you and your mom could handle the kids for me to go up for the weekend?"  
  
"You mean you don't want to take the kids with you?" Eli asked.  
  
"No!" Abby said quickly. She saw Maya's hurt little face and felt bad. "I mean, I need a vacation. And it would be a great opportunity for your mom to spend time with the kids. She always complains she doesn't see them enough."  
  
"Well, sure," Eli replied. "You deserve the vacation, hon. I only wish we could afford to let you go somewhere more exotic."  
  
"Oh, Eli....this is more than a vacation. It will be so great to see all my old friends again. You don't know how great this will be!" 


	6. Kristy

Chapter Six – Kristy  
  
Kristy O'Malley tossed the last of the baseball equipment into the back of her Chevy Tahoe and slammed the rear door shut. She shook her shoulder length hair out from it's her Boston Red Sox cap as she climbed up into the SUV. Kristy glanced into the rearview mirror making sure both kids were still buckled up.  
  
"Liam! Stop bothering your sister!" she demanded as she drove out of the parking lot.  
  
Seven year old Liam flopped back into the seat with his arms folded across his dirty baseball jersey. "But she kept looking at me!" he argued sticking out his tongue at five year old Erin.  
  
Kristy rolled her eyes and sighed as she headed onto the freeway. You'd think after babysitting all those years and having so many brothers and sisters, she'd get used to the petty squabbling. She took a quick glance at herself in the rearview mirror to make sure she wasn't too dusty and dirty after helping coach Liam's baseball team.  
  
"I'm huuunnngrrrryyy...." Erin began to whine.  
  
"We'll be at Mammy and Papa's restaurant soon," Kristy replied.  
  
"Is Daddy going to be there?" Liam asked. Kristy tried to mentally calculate Sean's schedule. His baseball training would end around six and by the time he got cleaned up and out of the stadium, he should be back at his parent's pub, "Gold Eire" by seven.  
  
While sitting at a stoplight, Kristy put on a quick swipe of lip balm and studied her appearance. She was twenty-eight and still looked fresh and young. No major wrinkles, a healthy glow from all the time spent outside, soft brown hair, still in shape by keeping up with two young kids and traveling frequently with Sean. Her husband Sean was a pitcher for the Boston Red Sox.  
  
Kristy had met Sean while she was a physical therapist hired for the team as soon as she graduated from Stoneybrook University. She was working every evening on massaging and icing his shoulder. They got to talking and found they had a lot in common. They both loved sports and came from big families. Sean's parents ran a pub in downtown Boston which was overflowing every evening with the local neighborhood. Many of which were Sean's extended Irish-American family. Kristy felt that she fit right in with the loud, boisterous bunch. Stoneybrook wasn't too far away and she took the kids to visit frequently. She and Mary Anne still talked on the phone a lot and visited whenever possible.  
  
Kristy pulled into a parallel parking spot in front of the pub and the kids quickly got unbuckled and ran into the restaurant to greet their grandparents and get some warm soda bread. When she walked into the restaurant she was met with loud talking and laughing, a soccer game aired live from Dublin on the televisions, and her in-laws greeting her from behind the dark wooden bar.  
  
"Kristy, love," her father in law Eammon greeted her with a hug. Her mother in law, Eileen pulled her a pint of Guinness as she sat down at the bar.  
  
"Excited about your reunion?" Sean's sister Mary Bernadette asked.  
  
"Oh yes!" Kristy exclaimed. "I haven't seen a lot of them since high school! I'll drive down the day before to help Mary Anne out with the last minute details. She's been organizing and planning this for months and knowing her, she won't need too much help, but I know we'll both be a bit nervous. I appreciate you keeping the kids, Eileen."  
  
"That'll be no problem, my love, and that's the truth!" Eileen declared. "Eammon and Mary Bernadette can handle the pub and we'll have a great time together while you're in Connecticut and Sean's at his away game in Texas. Won't we, kids?" she smiled ruffling Erin's hair. Erin smiled up from her bowl of cabbage soup.  
  
Kristy took a drink of her Guinness and started to watch the game on the large television. However, she couldn't really concentrate on penalty shots and red cards when she had the big reunion to look forward to. She hoped Mary Anne wasn't stressing out too much. 


	7. Mary Anne

Chapter Seven – Mary Anne  
  
Mary Anne Bruno sat in front of the cherry vanity table in her opulent bedroom. She examined her reflection carefully. Today was the big day and she had to look perfect. Her soft, brown hair was cut in a neat bob halfway between her chin and shoulders. Makeup was carefully applied with lip liner matching her lipstick perfectly and manicured nails matching the lipstick as well. She was wearing a sleeveless, crisp, white cotton Ralph Lauren blouse with a khaki wrap around skirt. "Very neat and tidy," she smiled with contentment.  
  
Orderliness and organization were very important in Mary Anne's life. She felt the need to always present a careful image. All through school, Mary Anne felt the importance of getting good grades, being a good friend, being responsible, and being a faithful girlfriend to Logan. Those traits had followed her through college at Stoneybrook University where she majored in elementary education. As soon as she graudated, she and Logan got married. Mary Anne worked hard as a kindergarten teacher while helping pay for Logan to work his way through law school. His hard work and her supporting nature had helped make Logan the mayor of Stoneybrook. Now she had the important role of being in the spotlight as his wife and mother of their three year old twins, Grace and Olivia.  
  
Mary Anne was now busy with many charity functions, organizing dinner parties for important businesspeople in Stoneybrook, volunteering in the girls' preschool, her garden club, book club, sewing circle, and "Friends of the Library" club. They had a large house in an exclusive gated community in Stoneybrook. Mary Anne spent lots of time decorating it and making sure everything was perfect. Sometimes she felt like a bit of a Stepford Wife, but it made her happy.  
  
Today was the day of her latest organizational endeavor. The reunion of the Babysitters Club. Her best friends growing up through middle and high school had all grown up and gone their separate ways. Being the sentimental person she was, Mary Anne missed the closeness they had all shared and wanted to try and gather together to recapture the feeling.  
  
"Ding-dong!" the front doorbell rang.  
  
"Mary Anne!" Logan called from the foyer. "The caterers are here!"  
  
Standing up, Mary Anne smoothed her skirt down and smiled to herself. She hoped everything would go as smoothly and perfectly as she had planned. The caterers were right on time to set up the buffet she'd planned to set up under the veranda next to the pool. Soon, the florist should be arriving with the bouquets to adorn the tables. She was going all out for her friends. After all, that's what friends were for, right? 


	8. The Reunion

Chapter Eight – The Reunion  
  
Kristy rang the doorbell next to the heavy oak front door. In a few moments, she was met by Mary Anne opening the door.  
  
"Kristy!" Mary Anne exclaimed giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey, Mary Anne," Kristy replied smiling. "I came early to see if you needed a hand."  
  
"No, I think everything is all ready to go," Mary Anne said. "Come out onto the patio and take a look."  
  
Together they walked through the spacious house to the back veranda. A white veranda overhung with climbing roses and ivy shaded the stone patio. Comfortable wicker rockers, sofas, and swings provided plenty of space to relax and chat. Down the sloping lawn was a large kidney shaped pool with a waterfall splashing into the corner of the water. Next to the pool was a lemon and white striped open air tent where a huge buffet was set up. The grass was lush and green, the sun was bathing all of Mary Anne's gardens in rich sunlight.  
  
Kristy felt a great intake of breath when she slowly took it all in. "Mary Anne, it's absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"You think so?" Mary Anne replied a bit nervously. "I just want everything to be perfect."  
  
"Stop stressing!" Kristy laughed giving Mary Anne quick squeeze on the shoulder. "Everyone is coming here to see each other and catch up. Not to inspect your house or critique your yard!"  
  
"Mary Anne!" Logan called from inside the house. "I think someone else has arrived."  
  
"This is it!" Mary Anne squealed in nervous excitement as they walked through the living room. She stopped abruptly and turned to Kristy. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"You look very suburban soccer mom," Kristy joked. "How about me?"  
  
Mary Anne took in Kristy's outfit. She wasn't wearing the old turtleneck and Louie baseball cap from their childhood, but she was still casual Kristy.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kristy and Mary Anne rushed to answer the door. Flinging the door open wide with excitement they found Dawn and Abby.  
  
"Dawn!" Mary Anne cried giving her a huge hug. They clung together for a few moments before Mary Anne pulled back and studied Dawn. Tanned and blonde with a smattering of light freckles over her cheeks, she still had the bright smile. "Ohhh...it's so good to see you!" Mary Anne murmured. "It's been too long since you've been home."  
  
"You can always come to Hawaii, you know," Dawn laughed. "Your rich husband should be able to afford it!"  
  
"Oh Dawn!" Mary Anne laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Kristy and Abby were hugging and exchanging laughter and smiles.  
  
"Ohhh...it's just so good to see you guys again!" Mary Anne started to cry.  
  
Kristy pulled a tissue out of her pocket just as Dawn and Abby reached for tissues in their purses. Together they shook with laughter when they caught themselves simultaneously handing Mary Anne a tissue.  
  
"I guess we all thought to come prepared," Abby laughed. "We all know Mary Anne and her waterworks!"  
  
Just then a dark, stretch limo pulled up into the circular drive. Mary Anne quickly wiped away her tears in order to get a better look.  
  
"Now, who in the world could that be?" Kristy exclaimed. All four friends waited in excitement to see who would step out.  
  
One long, high heeled leg stretched out of the doorway followed by a tall, limber frame. One look at the long, coppery curls and all four women chorused, "Mallory!"  
  
Mallory walked up the sidewalk pleased with the sensation she knew she was making. She arrived at the front door in a cloud of perfume and jingling bangle bracelets.  
  
"My goodness, Mal!" Dawn exclaimed. "Look at you!"  
  
Mallory's laughter was tinkly and light. "I grew up!" As they all surrounded Mallory studying her fancy clothes and her amazing change, a yellow cab pulled up behind the limo.  
  
Stacey and Claudia tumbled out in excitement and ran up the sidewalk with their arms outstretched, ready for hugs. Soon, the group of seven friends were wrapped up together in a great hug.  
  
"Where's Jessi?" Stacey asked. Everyone turned to look at Mallory with questioning eyes.  
  
"I have no idea," Mallory replied. "After I went to Riverbend, we kept in touch through eighth grade with visits home and lots of emails and letters, but then her dad transferred back to New Jersey during the summer before high school. Once she moved away, we lost touch." She saw her friends' disappointed looks. "We were only fourteen, you guys!"  
  
"When I was sending out the invitations, I tried internet searches and every possible idea I came up with just hit a dead end," Mary Anne spoke up. "I couldn't find her anywhere. Who knows, maybe her family moved again at some point."  
  
"I'm sure she's doing well though," Kristy offered. "Knowing Jessi, I'm sure she's out there dancing her feet off."  
  
"Yeah," Abby agreed. "I bet she ended up at Julliard or with some big European performing company."  
  
"Well, nonetheless, I'm so glad the rest of us were able to get together," Claudia smiled. "Abby, I haven't seen you, Mal, and Dawn in forever!"  
  
Everyone smiled and agreed with her.  
  
"Come on, you guys," Mary Anne said. "Let's go and get some food. I don't know about you, but all this emotion makes me hungry!"  
  
The seven friends walked out to the patio together.  
  
"I hope you have some good junk food," Claudia replied. "I should have thought and brought some supplies."  
  
"What, like Twinkies, Doritos, or Snickers bars?" Dawn asked. "Ugh!"  
  
"You guys haven't changed a bit!" Kristy laughed.  
  
"I've got food to suit all our tastes," Mary Anne said. "And for the main event...." she trailed off and led them over to one of the main tables.  
  
"Pizza!" everyone chorused.  
  
"I got veggie pizza for Dawn and Stacey, pepperoni and cheese for Mal and I, anchovies for Kristy, and an assortment for the rest of you," Mary Anne replied.  
  
"You know what this calls for, don't you?" Stacey asked.  
  
"A pizza toast!" they all laughed.  
  
They each grabbed a piece of pizza and rose them up in the air together. "To the Babysitters Club members. May we always stay friends forever!" Kristy said happily.  
  
"To the Babysitters Club!" the seven friends echoed. 


End file.
